Fruit
by Define Incompetent
Summary: The years have passed and Kai has got himself a family; a wife, a son and a few dogs. Old friends are still around and some habits have not changed. However during a snow storm in Russia, his son – Gou asks a question that no parents ever really prepared for, and Kai, well he just makes it worse. Rated for mentions and characters are a little OOC. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Talking",

_Thinking or writing,_

* * *

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."_

- Maria Robinson

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Bad Days**

Snow fell from the sky on a cold, winter's day in the middle of Russia. Slowly, a car made its way along a small, narrow road, being careful of the slippery tarmac and howling gale. The car continued along the road before turning into the drive of a large country home. The shiny black estate car, which was now turning a grey colour from the snow covering it, passed through the gate into the manor that opened with a push of a button from the person within the car.

The estate was big in size with a large garden that could be counted as a field; the ground was covered by a thick layer of snow. At the side of the house was a swing set, with a slide and climbing frame. Bikes and scooters littered the ground and even a skateboard sat on top of the climbing frame; but they were now covered in a sheet of white.

The house was olden style that looked like it was hundreds of years old. The base of the house was made of stone, lifting the door and windows several feet from the ground. A large porch stretched across the front of the house with grand wooden steps leading up to the enormous front door. The mansion appeared to be made out of a dark wood with lighter wooden accents.

The car drove up the stone path to the side of the house where a double garage stood, made of the same material as the house. The bottom half of the wall was made of stone while the upper part of the wall made of the same dark wood, but the heavy door was made of the lighter wood. As the car got closer to the garage, the door began to open by itself. When the door was fully open the car pulled in beside the big midnight blue SUV.

The engine of the car ceased as a man stepped out of the car, briefcase in hand, pushing his grey bangs out of his eyes. The man sighed to himself before shutting the car door and locking it with the keys. He made his way out of the garage and into the snow, the garage door closing behind him. His grey hair blew about as he made his way up the steps and pulled his keys from his pocket; unlocking the front door.

He stepped in to the hall, lit by the chandelier that hung from the ceiling metres above him. He put down his briefcase beside a small coffee table that had a mirror hanging above it. A football sat under the table, covered in a concoction of water, mud and snow, as if used recently.

The man popped his keys on the table and took of his suite jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack, and he took of his shoes before walking further in to the house. He made his way in to the kitchen of the house where a woman shifted around, replacing pans, and stirring different vegetables around in pots.

A young boy sat at the dining table talking happily to the woman. His hair was two-toned grey and dark blue that spiked up in different directions, around the age of six. Different parts of a toy were strewn across the table; the boy fiddled with the parts of a spinning top that was in his hands, switching out different parts and adding others.

The man smirked to himself, at the family-like scene. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the people in the room.

"Daddy!" the boy shouted, jumping from his chair. He ran towards his father and launched himself into the man's arms, his toy forgotten.

The man laughed, still holding the boy in his arms as he moved towards the table in the middle of the room, "What have you been doing today, Gou?"

The boy dropped from his arms and into the chair he had been sitting on previously, "Mommy bought me a new piece for my Beyblade. It has this really, really good attack ring." The boy began to look for the part on the table, searching through the metal and plastic parts.

As the boy continued to look for the ring, the man turned to his wife as she approached, leaving the cooking alone. She smiled gently as her hand tangled in his grey and blue hair at the back of his neck. She softly pulled his head down towards her and pecked him on the lips lightly.

"I didn't think you were going to be home for another half hour, Kai," the brunette woman looked out of the window, at the still falling snow, "Especially in this weather."

"I would have been later, but Tala said he would finish up the reports. Apparently Bryan told Maria something that she did not like, and Tala is now in trouble," Kai chuckled lightly," So he is desperately trying to avoid her."

The woman raised one of her eyebrows questionably, "He does realise that if he doesn't go home, she'll go out and hunt him down, right?"

"Of course he does, Lidiya," he smirked at her, "I think he's just trying to postpone the inevitable."

Lidiya giggled before replying, "Okay then. Go upstairs and get changed; you'll need that jacket for tomorrow."

Smiling warmly at his wife, Kai turned around and made his way out of the room and upstairs, but not before ruffling Gou's hair.

"Be quick Kai," Lidiya called, "I made Golubtsy!"

"Mommy," asked Gou, "Did you make it with Grandma's Molokan Galuptse soup-thingy in it?" Kai could hear his son's voice gabble excitedly about his favourite food from half a house away.

Now changed in to dark blue combat trousers and baggy shirt, Kai made his way downstairs, as Lidiya replied, "Yes, sweetheart. I made it like Grandma does."

Once more making his way into the kitchen, Kai saw his wife taking out plates from the cupboard, as she prepared to dish up dinner. He made his way over to the table and picked up the shoe box that was sitting on the floor.

"Alright, kiddo, Mum's about to dish up, so the toys have to go away," he spoke calmly, setting the shoebox on the table beside Gou. Gou pouted childishly.

"Aw, why do I have to put them away?" the small boy complained.

"Because it's rude to have toys on the table when you're eating, and besides, don't you want to talk to your parents?" Lidiya asked gently while she spooned food onto plates.

Gou contemplated this for a few seconds, "Fine," he sighed dramatically and slumped in his chair.

Kai just grinned as he began to put the toys in the box, "You can have them back after dinner, okay?"

Gou's face split into a smile of equal brilliance and he started to help his dad put away the metal pieces, "Okay!"

Soon the table was clear and the toys were cleared away, as Lidiya approached holding two full plates.

"Well done boys. You're all tidy and just in time for dinner," she set the plates down in front of the boys and within seconds they had picked up their silverware and were shovelling Golubtsy down.

"Gou, what did you do at school today? Anything interesting?" Lidiya asked her son politely.

"Nu-uh, they had us saying the four-times table. It was really boring!" the boy whined, mouth full of food.

His mother frowned slightly before scolding the boy, "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. Also, don't complain about learning maths – you'll need it later in life."

_Yes, I'm sure he'll need the four-times table to get a Beyblade to spin around the dish,_Kai rolled his eyes as he and Gou had similar thoughts.

"Sorry Mommy," the child said dejectedly, "Oh, oh, and today we had playtime inside because there was so much snow, so me and Nikita went on the computer and played racing games. I got this really awesome car!" He shuffled in his seat slightly before stuffing his mouth once more full of food.

Kai smirked, "It's 'Nikita _and I'_. And it's good you didn't go outside as the weather has been terrible all day," He took a bite from his dinner before he turned to Lidiya and smiled brightly, "The food is brilliant."

The lady of the house sat a little straighter at the compliment to her cooking, "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. How was your day at work? I hope the meeting went well. Did everyone manage to get there safely with the weather?"

"Everyone was fine: Spencer arrived a little late, but only because he stopped to help with a small car accident down the road – no-one was hurt fortunately. Ian could not make it as he was having problems with the pipes in his house freezing."

Lidiya nodded her head in understanding, "Thank God no-one was hurt. I heard about it on the news; later in the day it caused a rather severe traffic jam because the car was in the middle of the road and emergency services had such a hard time accessing it."

She continued talking a moment later after taking another bite of her dinner, "I hope Ian sorts the pipes in his house out soon. That could cause some major problems later when the ice melts."

Kai only responded with a nod and a grunt as Gou began to animatedly talk to his parents throughout the rest of dinner, only stopping for a few seconds every time his mother told him not to talk with his mouth full.

Before long dinner was finished and the plates had been washed up and put away. Gou already had the Beyblade parts scattered around the table. Without noticing he swiped some off of the table and littered the floor.

Kai sat behind a huge wooden oak desk typing away on a laptop in the large office downstairs next to the kitchen. A frozen window stood behind, with the view of crystalsl falling from the sky into an empty white wasteland. The only sound heard in the room were the clicking of buttons being pressed on the keyboard and the strong winds outside.

Lidiya walked quietly around the house picking up discarded children's toys and a small number of metal and plastic parts. Quickly putting them away and slipping the Beyblade pieces in her pocket, she made her way to Kai's office.

"I'm going to make myself some coffee, do you want any?" she asked, reaching to pick up a book from his desk.

Kai looked up from the bright computer screen, he spoke as he watch his wife put away on the book shelf that hugged most of the room, "If you are making coffee then yes, please."

Slipping the worn book – _Does_ _God Play Dice? – _back into its place on the shelf she turned around and made her way out of the room, "I'll be back in minute."

Pulling the Beyblade parts from her pocket she made her way into the kitchen and set them on the table, as Gou set the newly customised blade into the launcher.

Watching silently for a moment a frown marred her features.

"You better not be thinking of launching that thing in my kitchen, young man. This is a new floor and I don't want any dents or scratches in it."

The Beyblade dropped from its place thudding onto the table as Gou jumped and turned to face his mother.

"No mom. I was just checking it fitted right," Gou's cheeks flushed as he tried not to make eye contact.

"I'm sure. Don't let me see you doing it again," she gave him a pointed look before moving towards one of the black marble worktops. Lidiya made quick work making her and her husband coffee. Splashing in some milk, she turned around, about to make her way to Kai before coming face-to-face with a very confused son.

The young woman stopped after seeing the frown on Gou's face, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Is something wrong with the pieces? Your father can help if you ask him."

Gou looked up at his hands, still holding the small Beyblade. Its attack ring was already removed and a new defence ring in his other hand. He glanced at his mother standing quietly and stared at her innocently before starting to speak, "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Lidiya froze in shock. This was the last question she was expecting; her mouth opened and closed, unsure what to say, "Er… Ask your father..."

Like nothing had happened, Gou skipped jovially out of the room with his spinning top, leaving his mother still rooted in place in the middle of the kitchen.

_Where did that come from? _She thought, frowning with concern.

Seconds later Gou appeared in the doorway of Kai's study. Without warning, he made his way into the room and began to ask his unanswered question, "Daddy, where do-"

Before he could finish, Kai's eyes flickered around the room. He already heard the question, and he searched for an answer that didn't reveal to much to his six-year-old son. A yellow object stood out against the rest of his study – his eyes landed on an uneaten banana he had left sitting on a coffee table that he had forgotten to take to work for breakfast. Not knowing how to answer the question and not expecting it so suddenly, he said the only response he could come up with on such short notice.

"Bananas."

"Kai!" Lidiya – now recovered, shouted in outraged at her husband's reply.

Kai looked up, his eyes still wide from hearing the question his son asked, as his wife walked in the door holding two cups of coffee.

"What?" he asked panicked, looking at his wife the _what-was-I-meant-to-say_look.

"Was that meant to be funny?" She asked, setting one of the coffee's down on the desk before looking at the man disapprovingly, "Are you trying to torment Gou?"

Kai looked up at her open-mouthed, horrified, "No, no…"

Gou looked between his parents as they continued to bicker with each other, but he still had not had his question answered and it seemed like it would not be answered.

So he decided to ask his parents his next question, hoping it would be answered, "What is sex?"

Husband and wife could only stop and stare at the young child who had asked such a question that he should not hear the answer to until he was much older. The two adults tried to find a way to reply to the child, "Um, what? Er… I-… Um…"

After several seconds attempting a decent answer, Kai replied with, "What do you mean by that?"

Lidiya turned on her significant other, shooting daggers at him as he glanced nervously at her and silhouette of a certain death god hovering behind, "Kai, how could you say that? What kind of question even is that to ask a child?"

"… Er…" was his response.

Gou huffed childishly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting cutely, "Are you gonna' explain what it is or not?"

Lidiya turned back towards her son, her mouth once again opening and closing, unsure what to say, "Er… A-Ask you father!"

Gou stared at his mother's stuttering form and gave her a nod, before once again turning towards his father to ask his question, "Daddy-"

His mother jolted where she stood, realising what she said, she interrupted him, "No, no, no, no, _no_, don't, you'll be tormented for life."

Kai's shoulders dropped as he turned to face his wife, face blank, "I'm not _that_bad."

Her eyebrow rose slightly, "What was the banana comment then, _hmm_?" She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for her answer.

Her husband turned away and spoke quietly, "Nothing…"

"Thought so."

Gou looked between his parents as they bickered back and forth "So, what is it?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lidiya mentally prepared an answer for her son, "Well, Gou-"

"Oranges!" Kai quickly burst in.

Whipping around to face her husband, the lady of the house screamed, "KAI!" as she turned an interesting shade of reddish purple.

Gou looked up at his mother, childish curiosity shining through his eyes, "But Daddy likes fruit and I have oranges all the time, so why don't we call them sex?"

His mother could only stare at her son before shooting her soon-to-be-dead husband a terrifying glare and hissing, "_Well done_."

* * *

**A few days later**

The blizzard had finally stopped. Now only a thick blanket of cold white fluff lay still on the ground. Icicles hung from the house roof, puddles were frozen solid and slush lined the driveway. A snowman stood to one side of the house, his rocky smile lopsided, his carrot nose missing, and his stick arms uneven in length. A dog sat beside him, eating something that was suspiciously orange and crunchy.

The house stood tall in the white abyss, the lights all on, the heating warming it through. Gou sat on the floor of the living room, an electronic tablet in his hands. His mother sat on the sofa, a magazine and a cup of coffee in her hands. His father sat on an arm chair with a laptop balanced on the arm of the chair and a coffee by his feet and stacks of papers in his hands as he sifted through them/

Gou looked up at his mother from his place on the floor, "Mommy, can I have some sex?"

Lidiya looked to her son, eye twitching, "Yes, _darling_, go ahead and grab yourself one out of the kitchen," she watched her son run out, abandoning the tablet on the floor, before glaring at Kai. Her voice dripped with danger, eyes lighting with fiery rage, "I'm going to kill you."

Kai sat frozen as his wife stood and slowly stalked towards him, her intent to kill him clearly written across her features, "… Oops."

She ground her teeth together before hissing, "Yeah, you better _oops_," her glare became even more terrifying (if that was possible), "Or better yet: _run_."

Kai stood from his chair and backed away from his wife, putting the chair in between them he raised his hands in surrender, "Come on now, it's not _that_bad, Lidiya."

A tiny voice called from the general direction of the kitchen, "Mommy, Daddy, do you want some sex too?"

Lidiya threw another glare at her partner, before calling out to Gou, "No _sweetheart_, we're fine; remember to put the rubbish in the bin."

With Lidiya turned towards the kitchen, Kai slowly made his way across the room, sneaking closer to the hallway, and, more importantly, the front door.

Not turning around she growled at her companion, "And where do you think _you're_going?" Kai froze like a deer caught in headlights, "Get back here now, Kai!"

Gulping, Kai looked to his watch, "Oh, would you look at the time! I am supposed to be meeting Tyson! See you!" Running for the door, only picking his keys up on the way, the front door slammed shut.

Lidiya snarled before turning and beginning to make her way towards the kitchen, she froze at the door, screaming she yelled, "Granger is in Japan and you don't even _like_him, you _idiot_!"

She hissed under her breathe, "He's not getting any later…"

Gou stood in the door way to the kitchen, head tilted to the side, big eyes blinking in confusion, "Mommy, why is Daddy not allowed any sex?"

Lidiya froze much the same way as her husband had moments before.

Gou looked carefully at his mother before holding up what he held in his hands: a bright yellow fruit, "How do babies come from bananas?"

**The End**

* * *

_Golubtsy_ is a Russian meat dish; it contains Russian Molokan Galuptse soup which is rice, hamburger meat, vegetables and eggs mixed together. This is then wrapped in cabbage to resemble rolls, after that it is put in a pot with other vegetables, lots of tomatoes and water.

The game with the car is _Nottdopplers,_ zombie killing game _Earn to die._ Where you earn (fake) money killing the zombie's to upgrade your car or get a better one.

_Does God play dice?_ Is a book written by Ian Stewart, Professor of Mathematics at the University of Warwick, the book looks at the mathematical concept of chaos Theory in _1989._

Gou is Kai's son in the manga, however the mother is never said, and so I added an OC to the mix along with Tala's Wife and child. I have tried to keep this as accurate as I can, but this is the extent of my knowledge. I do not actually know if Tala did marry and or any of the other _Demolition Boys_; however for the purpose of this story they did.

I know the characters are very OOC, however if people like Kai, Bryan and the others did marry out of love then you would think they would change and be more open if only a little, especially around their families and those they trust. These people grew up, gave up on old grudges, started new adventures and lived through years of normal, if a little famous lives. A pulse is that this story is basically bad humour.

Huge thanks to _GreenWithAwesome_ grammar checking it all and for giving me the idea to re-write the one-shot. It's taken me twelve months, if not more to re-write it but the story has gone from 200 words to just over three thousand.

Please review and tell me what you think...


End file.
